Those Days
by Sapphire-Rosethorne
Summary: A Series of small images focusing on Lily and James, through five second scenes.  T for strong language and a bit of suggestive material.
1. Denial

A/N This takes place in Lily and James' seventh year, each chapter will be updated separately as that is how I intend you to read it, with a gap in between to contemplate it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was JKR I would be on a luxury holiday, not slaving away over a hot computer.

* * *

**Denial**

"I FUCKING HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

She watched as the light in his eyes went out.

It was the first time she'd said it this year.

* * *

A/N If you are thinking of flaming me for not posting something that even 'qualifies' as a drabble, may I tell you that that is how it's supoosed to be. This is supposed to inspire thought and contemplation, DIY images. And it will come together with a story line, and if you don't have enough imagination to actually see these then it will be shame on you, as you obviously have no imagination what so ever.

Sorry to all those who actually like this.


	2. Alone?

Disclaimer: I don't owney, so you don't suey.

* * *

**Alone?**

"Why?"

She spoke desperately into the empty space, letter fluttering to the floor.

She turned her head away and found herself not as alone as she'd thought.

* * *

A/N If you are thinking of flaming me for not posting something that even 'qualifies' as a drabble, may I tell you that that is how it's supoosed to be. This is supposed to inspire thought and contemplation, DIY images. And it will come together with a story line, and if you don't have enough imagination to actually see these then it will be shame on you, as you obviously have no imagination what so ever.


	3. Sound

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own these characters.

* * *

**Sound**

Ear pressed against the door he heard a ragged intake of breath.

The handle wouldn't turn; locked.

He couldn't comfort her.

* * *

A/N If you are thinking of flaming me for not posting something that even 'qualifies' as a drabble, may I tell you that that is how it's supoosed to be. This is supposed to inspire thought and contemplation, DIY images. And it will come together with a story line eventually, and if you don't have enough imagination to actually see these then it will be shame on you, as you obviously have no imagination what so ever.


	4. Silence

_Much thanks to dancergirl7 and Rozzy0, my everlasting inspiration. Rozzy, good luck for your exam!_

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**Silence**

The silence was now comfortable, she wasn't sure how it happened but she was now content to sit with him in quiet contemplation. There was no tension about the lack of words.


	5. Absence

_Thank you to all those who have reveiwed, you make my day!_

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**Absence**

She was waiting for him, sitting on the window sill, looking out at the full moon.

There was something she needed to tell him, but he wasn't here.


	6. Patronus

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**Patronus**

The doe pranced gracefully around their common room; she'd finally mastered the charm although the memory that had produced it surprised her.

A gasp behind her and she turned to see the portrait hole click shut.


	7. Doesn't

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**Doesn't**

"C'mon, Lils, surely you can see."

She pleaded with her friend, but was only rewarded with vigorously shaken red curls.


	8. No

And thank you to dancergirl7, you really are the best! A/N Q's look really cool here! Q QQ Q Q Q QQQ Q!

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**No?**

"No? I s that all you have to say?"

"Yeah. Sorry Pads, but yeah, that's it."


	9. Truth?

Disclaimer: I still haven't claimed rights over HP.

* * *

**Truth?**

A hand held out.

A hand shaken.

* * *

A/N If you are confused about what they are shaking on, look at the title.

Also, I _would_ post these in bulk, except I would update very slowly, so either you have a regular updateing story or you have a whenever-I-feel-like-it story. I, personally like regular updates.


	10. Interruption

**Interruption**

Just about to open their mouths for the much-needed explanations.

Portrait hole bursts open, and a wild-eyed student gasps for them to come quick, there was something horrible.

The student wouldn't say what, just gestured violently to come.

They could hardly say no.


	11. Run

**A/N **Ahhh... Yeah, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own anything exccept the idea.

**

* * *

**

Run

The corridors deserted, eerie, silence broken only by thudding footsteps as three run through the dark to the aid of those outside.


	12. Only

**Only**

He sees as the teachers join them and knows it's serious and as the doors burst open he can see that it is.

He can see the girl being tortured before him, but his thoughts are only with the one behind him.

The one he would do anything to protect.


	13. Block

**A/N **Damn Chrissie dinners... Oh, yeah I don't own anything you recognise...

**

* * *

**

Block

She cast the protego charm around the innocent and turned to face her former best friend, the one who was now part of the group inflicting an amazing amount of pain on this defenceless muggle-born girl.

A look of pure horror was on her face.

A look which was mirrored on his.


	14. Sound II

**Sound II**

This time the doorhandle wasn't locked so he proceeded to go inside and when she didn't start yelling at him he gathers her into his arms.

He sits there rocking her for an immeasurable moment until she turns her face into his shoulder and lets go.


	15. Letter

**Letter**

It wasn't until she was halfway through that she realised she wasn't writing her Potions essay, as she'd planned, but a letter.

She had many like this one in a box under her bed, but this the only one she'd actually addressed properly.

She only wrote in times of stress, and she had to admit it was also the only one in her collection that actually had a real problem.


	16. Headmaster

**Headmaster**

"It would seem that with this new decree that states expulsions have to be confirmed by the School Board that select students' exploits have become more, ah... apparent. Although this is only the third time that we have discovered them doing this, I suggest that as Head Boy and Girl you reinstate the patrols that were previously deemed 'unnecessary'. Thank you, that will be all."

* * *

A/N Thank you to all those who have reveiwed! Shoutouts especially go to Lenners, Rozzy0 and dancergirl7 (I love you!) and for my dear friend Alexx-Rose, I love you so much, miss you!


	17. Distracted

**Distracted**

"Although Dumbledore didn't specifically say the word 'Slytherin' his meaning was obvious, so we put a caterwauling charm over the entrance of their common room in the dungeons," he was telling the all the Prefects, except the ones of the house in question, "So that all, I think, Lily?"

He looked over the heads of the students to where she sat, working on the patrol timetable, "Hmm? Yeah, I think that's about it, James." The quill she was using hadn't moved from the same spot for a while.

"Okay, you are all dismissed," he told the waiting students.

He made his way over to her and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

* * *

A/N This is the last chapter I'll be posting before Christmas, but there is an unrelated Lily James oneshot I'll post tommorrow,

Love Sapphy, oxoxox


	18. Patrol

**Patrol**

Their rounds were tense and watchful.

It reminded her of earlier in the year when patrolling together was a chore to be endured.

Now, however, the tension was emanating from the walls pressing in around them.

The space between them was warm and comforting, partly due to the fact that there wasn't much space at all.


	19. Revelation

**Revelation**

She was sitting in the armchair as stiff as a board, clutching something, white knuckles in stark contrast to her red dressing gown.

He approached slowly, cautious.

When James was right next to her Lily shuffled to the side and allowed him to sit down next to her and smooth out her tense fingers.

She was holding a photograph, a picture of Lily and who James assumed to be her parents.

She was staring at it with such an anguished expression that his arm went around her shoulders automatically and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"G-g-gone..."


	20. Duty

**Duty**

Lily was fiddling around nervously with her quill, James in the armchair opposite her doing his transfiguration homework.

"James, why have you stopped pranking people as much?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, erm, well, there are a lot of other things we have to do, y'know, Head duty, homework and this new shit about Voldemort. What us Marauders did, it was just a bit of fun, but what these people are doing, well, it's just sick! And it's our duty to protect the students, isn't it?"


	21. Again

**Again**

They were running again, and luckily everything had gone just as they'd wanted it to, the Hufflepuff Prefects had gone to tell the teachers while Lily and James, as the heads, had been notified separately.

They were talking in hushed and breathless voices, planning.

"How are we going to overcome these 'junior Death Eaters' without the element of surprise on our side?"

* * *

A/N Hi, everyone, just a couple of things I'd like to say:

I may take a few days to update the next chappie as I may be taking on a new beta (thank you Lenners) and that may need some working out.

Thank you so MUCH to dancergirl7 who has reviewed almost every chapter, I really appreciate it! If you are reading this, go check out her stuff, it's wonderful!

All those who favourite and alert this, would it be too hard to review?

Thank you,

Sapphy, xooxox


	22. Fix

**A/N **Thank you to all those who reveiwed; _allieapollo_ (I'm trying out your idea:)), _Lenners, Breezieair, dancer _(thank you as always;)) and my _unnamed_ reveiwers, thanx to you all!

Also, as of now I have a beta! Yay! So the quality will improve all thanks to _Lenners_!

**

* * *

**

Fix

James knew that there was no point in trying to say anything to comfort Lily; that it was pointless to try to heal the wound that would just be ripped open again at the slightest touch.

But he didn't want to see someone as low as Snape ripping his girl apart either.

His hand went through his hair. _Er, well, maybe not entirely his yet… _he thought guiltily.

James sat watching Lily as she lay staring into the flames on the other side of the grate, her red curls blurring at the edges, looking as if her head was on fire.

It didn't matter that Snivellus' action had turned the tide back towards him, that what he did helped James rescue Lily (maybe, eventually, sweep her off her feet). All he knew was that if Snape tried to apologise once again, it would only tear her apart more.

James knew the only way he could eventually fix her pain was to slowly fill himself into the hole in Lily's heart that Snivellus had created.


	23. List

**A/N **Thanks to everyone! amy-x-ian-forever, dancer ;), Lenners, allieapollo and everyone who read!

**

* * *

**

List

James and Lily exchanged searching looks, unsure whether to sign or not. The parchment had dozens and dozens of signatures already. They were both unsure of whether they wanted to sign themselves up to such a commitment without agreeing with each other.

After Lily gave a slight nod, James picked up the quill with Lily right next to him, ready to sign her allegiance too.

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans_

Their names joined many that already had signed and the many that will eventually sign.

A large majority of people who marked the page would die in battle, disappear or be taken hostage.

Many wouldn't die, but they would be scarred for life, but essential, for the message had to be passed on.

Some even would betray their allegiance.

Only a small fraction would be on the list for the next war.

But it was war. It was a necessary.


	24. Reality

**A/N** Shoutouts to these people:soccerhorse10, WhiteWaterLilies, a123hotie, Shout in a Whisper, Lenners and dancer ;) Thanks to you all!

**

* * *

**

Reality

They were sitting on the couch, trying to warm the chill that had settled inside their stomachs since their talk with Dumbledore.

"It's real, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Lils."

They sighed in unison and continued to sit in silence.

She reached her hand for comfort and found his waiting for her.


	25. Thanks

**For all those reading this story for the first time, disregard this, for all those who have this on alert, I am so Sorry, I completely forgot to post this, I had it labeled as something different, and it's one of my favorites, too! I don't see how I did it! Sorry!**

* * *

Thanks

"Merlin, James! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, Lils," James replied. "But it's still not as lovely as you, birthday girl," he said, unable to keep his cheeky comments to himself.

He fastened the pendent around her neck and when she turned up to smile shyly up at him, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

Short, sweet and full.


	26. Protect

**A/N **Thanks to all these people :) Blondebunny55, dancer (inspiration as always :)), Sacripme and Lenners for Betaing

**

* * *

**

Protect

"Yes, sir, of course I will."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter; I trust you with her life. You may go."

James turned grudgingly towards her.

The one he had to protect until Dumbledore thought it was safe.

A/N I know, this is confusing, but do not fear, all will be explained soon.

Love,

Sapphy, xxxo


	27. Facade

**A/N** Shoutouts to all these people; Joeygirl1994, , thebrokenclock, dancer and Lenners.

**

* * *

**

Facade

Telling Lily was the hardest part.

Lying to her was always difficult. Deceiving the school with his new 'girlfriend' was much easier.

At least his friends understood, as they had their own 'problems'.

* * *

A/N Ah ha! You say, it makes sense, kind of. Now you just have to wait and see what Lily thinks... :) Is it too much to ask you to reveiw?


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OH SWEET MERLIN !**

**I forgot completely to put in the chapter, so if there was a mix up, please go and see it, it is chapter 25, 'Thanks'**

**So So Sorry!**

**Sapphy, xxoo**


	29. Nothing

**A/N Shoutouts to... **Colie88, dancer and Lenners :)

**

* * *

**

Nothing

He felt nothing.

Nothing was in the faked touches and kisses he shared with her. He was worried that his 'girlfriend' would feel how fake they were.

Worried that Lily would see through his fraud.

But they didn't talk any more, as friends, as enemies or even as Heads.

James' mind was only half there when he invited Georgina to his house for Christmas. The other half was nestled where it should be.

In flame-red curls, and brilliant emerald eyes.


	30. Pain

**A/N **Shoutouts to; Colie88, dancer, Lenners and You're Just As Sane As I Am

**

* * *

**

Pain

She was angry.

She felt used and dumped.

She wasn't sure what she wanted more; to cry or to punch a wall.

She felt betrayed, staring down the breakfast table to where the Head Boy was sitting with his trophy girlfriend, Georgina Brown, who was playing keepings off with his bacon. This, Lily knew from experience, put him in a really bad mood all day, but of course Little Miss Perfect didn't know that.

But most of all she felt hurt. The wounds throbbed painfully, destroying any chance she had at composure, tears almost leaking out whenever she blinked.

Just as though she had been stabbed in the guts by the only one she'd ever opened herself up to.


	31. Revenge

**A/N Shoutouts to both Colie88, Thank you for your support, and dancer, who, as always is a wonderful reveiwer :)**

**Other than that I didn't get much feedback, did I do something wrong? Please tell, it doesn't take much. **

**

* * *

**

Revenge

A week after Potter (he was back to 'Potter' now) dropped her for Brown she took her own revenge, of sorts.

She asked out Benji Fenwick who was known throughout the school as the Hufflepuff equivalent of the Marauders; good looking, reasonably clever and charming. He also played Keeper for Hufflepuff.

He said 'yes' of course, and now whenever she saw Potter and Brown together, she went and hung off Benji's arm, whispering into his ear and smirking.


	32. Holidays

**A/N Shoutouts to; dancer, nika-lutz, xxMOONandPAWxx, Will Write For Food, Sacripme, Colie88 **

* * *

Holidays

"Lily, are you going home over the Christmas break?"

A harmless question, she knew, but it still drove shards of ice into her heart.

How could she return home? Her parents were dead, there were just too many memories within those walls, and Potter knew that.

"It's Evans to you, Potter," she spat viciously to cover her hurt, "and not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am staying, that is, if Benji doesn't invite me to his place."

At this his face twisted into an emotion she didn't recognise and she knew she'd hit her mark.


	33. Unspoken

****

A/N Shoutouts to; mysteriouslife, dancer, Lenners, willbeloved, S0phfeist and Rozzy0, Thanks ;)

_**

* * *

**_****

Unspoken

"No, Georgina, I don't want to share so we will not be sharing a room. No matter how it seems, I'm not ready for that."

More like not ready to get over her.

XxxXxxXxxX

"No, Benji, it doesn't matter that Potter isn't here; we will not be sharing a room. I thought I told you, I'm not ready."

Not ready to give myself up to be hurt again.

_****__

* * *

_

A/N Sorry for my absence, internet usage maxed out. But I wrote 30 extra chapters, so no writers black for awhile!

**Love,Sapphy, xxoxx**


	34. Invite

**A/N **Shoutouts to; Rozzy0 :), Colie88 :), Lenners :), dancer :) :), victoriam549, alicecullenisrealinmyworld, let it slide like coins (I like your profile), Thanks to all you guys!

**

* * *

**

Invite

"I've been invited to the Auror's Christmas Eve Ball, Lily, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah, if it's no trouble, I would, thanks."

She would do anything to get away from the memories of this room.


	35. Bounce

**A/N Shoutouts to; Lstevenson, let it slide like coins, Lenners and dancer :)**

**

* * *

**

Bounce

James awoke with a start as his bed jolted him out of a lovely dream with emerald eyes that no longer seemed possible when he woke to her voice.

Cracking his eyelid open he saw Georgina bouncing on his bed, crawling towards him,

"Good morning Jamesie!" she sang, and James looked over at the clock.

8:45

Lily wasn't a morning person. H_e _groaned and pulled the covers over his head.


	36. Heart

**A/N Shoutouts to: Blondebunny55, dancer, Lenners and Colie88! And Never Fear! They will get back together soon, we just have to get through this wretched ball.**

* * *

Heart

"So, Jamesie, I think we're far enough into our relationship to have a heart-to-heart talk, don't you?"

"What?" James looked up from the _Daily Prophet _where he had been scanning the pages for any mention of more attacks or deaths. His mind was not really in the room with his 'girlfiend' as he called her as she was a girl beast, "Yeah, I s'pose."

Georgina was too deep into their relationship for his taste.

"I've been in love with you for, like, _forever_, James. Seriously, ever since that time in fifth year..."

That was all it took for James to tune out and continue to read the paper or day dream.

"James," Georgina was looking straight at him, "James, I just _asked_ you why you didn't have any other girlfriends before me?"

He sighed, cursing mentally; he'd hoped to avoid this.

"My heart was already given," he replied reluctantly, praying she didn't hear the implication pointed towards Lily.

"Awww, you're so sweet, thanks for waiting, if I'd known…

And she was off again.


	37. Heart II

**A/N Shout outs to; let it slide like coins (Thanks), lovefrog159, dancer :), , Lenners, Colie88 and Blondebunny55 who pointed out that Goergina is like Lavender from HBP, she is exactly right, after all Georgina is Lav-Lav's mother.**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**

* * *

**

Heart II

"So, how's it going with Benji?"

Alice was quizzing quizzed Lily as they searched for the perfect dress for the ball.

"Oh, y'know, the usual, trying to feel me up every possible second, same old," Lily shouted from the dressing room.

"How's this?"

She emerged in a black velvet dress with stars sprinkled all over it. It had a full skirt that accentuated both Lily's lovely waist and rounded hips, but Alice stared at it critically.

"Almost, try this one," she replied handing in another dress, again black but with a lower neckline.

"You could always _try _to like him back."

"Not an option," she muttered, "My heart is already given."


	38. Fire

**A/N Shoutouts to; dancer (this story came off the ground because of you), Colie88 (your reveiws always encourage me to write more) and Lenners (my wonderful beta), thank you so much, all of you!**

* * *

Fire

James stared into the flames that danced behind the grate.

They flickered, ever changing, throwing looming shadows onto the walls. They were never in the same place twice and never taking the same shape for more than a fraction of a second.

Just as he liked it, unpredictable and entrancing.

He heard light footsteps behind him and sighed, resigned to put on the face of a fun, loving and supportive boyfriend to the boring, predictable and uninteresting girlfriend.


	39. Empty

**A/N Shoutouts to; dancer (thanks, as always, I, too love Fire), Lenners my wonderful beta, Colie88 (Oh, Alice suspects very much what is going on and will confront Lily), BlondeBunny (Thanks) and dancer, again coz you're wonderful!**

**

* * *

**

E

**mpty**

Lily entered the Head's Common Room the day before Christmas Eve and was struck by how desolate it felt.

It was strange to see it so bereft of life.

There was nothing here. Even the colours of the usually scarlet walls and gleaming portraits seemed to be less vibrant.

She sighed and sank into her favourite chair. She knew exactly why.


	40. Dust

**A/N Shoutouts to; converse37, dancer, Colie88 and Lenners, thanks so much for your support guys!**

* * *

Dust

As she dropped her bags on the bed, She could tell that not much effort had been put into the preparation of the room she was staying in at the Fenwick's manor.

She ran a finger through the dust on the mantel piece.

She sighed. James would've made sure her room would be clean.

Benji didn't actually make much of an effort in their relationship, either, he was using Lily just as much as she was using him.

* * *

A/N Just to clear something up, 'Potter' is used by Lily when she is referring to the current James, 'James' is used when she is talking about the James she knew before.


	41. Expected

**A/N Shoutouts to; Lenners, dancer (well of course he isn't as good as James!), Colie88 :) and Expecto Patronum14.**

**

* * *

**

Expected

_Alice,_

_Just a quick note as I am expected at breakfast. (_Expected, _Alice, I am not _asked_ to do anything here, it is always _expected_ that I do it, and that difference is made quite clear) _

_Mrs. Fenwick says you are able to 'attend' to me as I 'prepare for this important event.' She _expects_ no less than perfection for her precious son's 'chosen one', which is now 'expected' to be a serious relationship. _

_If only she knew the real reason behind my going out with Benji…_

_Hope to_ _See you at 1:00._

_Love,_

_Lily._


	42. Caught

**A/N Shoutouts to; BlindingDarkness1, Lenners, dancer and Coli88.**

**

* * *

**

Caught

"C'mon, Lils, we both know why you're dressing up so much."

"I'm not dressing up for anyone!" she protested.

"Ha," Alice smirked triumphantly, "caught you, I never said anything about a person."

"Hmmph," Lily grumbled, "are you going to stand there all night gloating or will you actually help me with my hair?"

Alice was still smirking and sang, "Only if you admit that you loooove James."

Only that Lily didn't hear or at least pretended not to.


	43. Perfect

**A/N Shoutouts to; Lenners, my wonderful beta, Blondebunny55 (I love Alice too!), X Nekoo-Chan X (ily n miss you!), Colie88 (yeah... about that... well, school has just started for me so I can't update mornings anymore, which is night time for you! So please don't wait up coz you'll be up till 4 or 5 and I'll feel guilty), dancer (I always love your reveiws, they are so sweet, as sweet as you are!), You're Just As Sane As I Am (thank you, I do try :), and nikki500.**

**So, a new record for me! 6 reviews in one chappie! Help me beat it and get to 100 reveiws? You guys are so wonderful!**

**

* * *

**

Perfect

"What? Now?" he asked, dumbfounded, as he pushed away the remains of his lunch, "You're going to start getting ready now?"

"Mmm hmm! I want to look perfect for you tonight, honey," Georgina sang.

James sighed, annoyed. She was always 'singing' things and it irritated James to no end.

"Well, go on then, I can't wait."

He hoped she missed the sarcasm.

And when she skipped excitedly away, he guessed that she did.


	44. Guests

**A/N Shoutouts to; dancer, welcometonarnia, Rob-girl, Lenners and Colie88 (Thanks)****

* * *

**

Guests

The names were blurred together, running into each other like ink in water.

James ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head to clear his mind.

He looking back down at the list and one name jumped out at him;

Benjamin Fenwick with partner, Lily Evans.


	45. Virtue

**A/N So, I have a grand total one one shoutout this time, and it is for Colie88 who has been faithfully reveiwing for quite some time now, and Thanks for that. But I am sure everyone else has a good reason. So Thank you Coli88 ! Big :)**

**

* * *

**

Virtue

James shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he stood at the bottom step of the grand staircase, his partner somewhere in the throng behind him.

_Probably flirting with someone else…_ he thought to himself.

The music was beginning to swell, moving from the soft mingling melody to the richer dancing music.

He exhaled loudly, annoyed. And she still wasn't here.

But, as his mother always said, patience was a virtue.


	46. Perfection

**A/N Shoutouts to, dancer (times 2 :), Lenners and Colie88.**

**If anyone wants to look at Lily's dress, it is my profile picture.**

**

* * *

**

Perfection

She was hovering on the top step, head bent in conversation with Fenwick, every pore practically oozing beauty.

Georgina couldn't even touch this kind of perfection.

Everything about her seemed to draw him to her. It even seemed like she had dressed up according to how he'd wished her to be.

The dress was mourning black, of course; she wouldn't have anything else, strapless and fitted over her elfin waist before the full skirt cascaded from her hips. Her hair was down, untamed and everywhere, exactly as he had always loved it and she was wearing the necklace that was given to her by her parents when she turned 17, along with the diamond pendant he, himself, had given her.

She was flawless, and it made his heart ache as much as it took his breath away.


	47. For

**A/N Shoutouts to; Lenners, Colie88, dancer, ElfishScallywag and Poison Inkster, Thanks**

**

* * *

**

For

"Can't you tie your hair back into something neat like everyone else?" Benji hissed under his breath as they entered the ballroom.

"No, this is exactly how I like it."

"C'mon. For me?" he added while staring distractedly around the hall, "I have to make a good impression here."

"Not for you, not for anyone," Lily said sternly; she added on in her head. _It wasn't for you in the first place._

_It was for him._


	48. Jingle

**A/N Shoutouts to; Lenners, Colie88, dancer, let it slide like coins, Silverfox27, Pebbles827 and goldngarnet**

* * *

Jingle

He turned his head, following the jingle of silver bracelets, catching sight of a flash of fire disappearing into the crowd.

Those fucking bracelets of hers were driving him crazy.

He kept seeing himself luring her away from the party, shoving her up against the wall and proceeding to...

_No, _he told himself firmly, _you must think about that, let alone do it. There will be plenty of time for that later when Georgina no longer needed his protection._

But he still followed the redhead with his eyes, longingly.


	49. Scent

**A/N Soutouts to; dancer and Colie88, my faithful reveiwers :)**

**Also to; dea x, Opinionated1234, wearenotyourmother, purpleducki88 who favourited or alerted this story, next time just a smiley face or something? Please, just one reveiw?**

**

* * *

**

Scent

Lily made her way around the room, mingling with the other guests, looking for someone.

Everyone seemed to be connected to the Auror Department in some way, either trainees, children, current members or retired workers. The Fenwicks were, of course, Aurors and that was partly why she had chosen Benji.

"It's everywhere!" she complained when she finally found Alice.

"What is?"

"His smell!" she said exasperatedly.

"Erm, okay, if you say so..."


	50. Balcony

**A/N IMMENSE Shoutouts to; MiriamBridget(YAY!), Colie88 (well, I can actually smell someone else when I am at a party too... erm... :), wearenotyourmother (Thanks... :), Your Just As Sane As I Am, Will Write For Food, and dancer (Yeah, exactly the opposite of the Black's), Thanks so much!**

**

* * *

**

Balcony

He needed air.

James made his way to the French doors leading to the balcony and slipped out. Strictly, the balcony was off-limits tonight, but that only encouraged him; no one else would be there.

It wasn't until he was halfway to his favourite chair that he realised there was already someone in it.

A someone he had been trying to avoid all evening.


	51. Escape

**A/N Shoutouts to; angelafarooq, Your Just As Sane As I Am (Thank you!), Colie88 and dancer :)**

**Remember, people even smiley faces will do :)**

**

* * *

**

Escape

The breeze was a momentary respite, but as soon as she'd settled down in a chair it was there again, even more potent than before.

_Could scents follow you?_ she wondered, before realising that it had probably accompanied someone.

She stiffened in her seat and stood slowly, turning as she did so.

And came face to face with both her dream and her nightmare.


	52. Silenced

**A/N Here you are, no more torture. Shoutouts to; MrsPotatoCupcake, Blondbunny55, dancer, Colie, Your Just As Sane As I Am and Opinionated1234****

* * *

**

Silenced

"Sorry," she said stiffly, looking him in the eye for the first time in months, "I didn't mean to be caught out here."

"I'm out here too, aren't I?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she allowed, "but I should really be rejoining Benji, I told him I'd only be away a few minutes."

"Please tell me you don't really like that git," he whispered, his face darkening.

"I..." she stuttered, torn, "No.."

"Good."

And she was silenced, in the best way possible.


	53. Dream

**A/N Shoutouts to; divinegirl2000, livelaughlove123, Rozzy0 (Ha ha, funny hey?), Colie88, dancer, goldngarnet, Lenners( Thanks, honey, tis all good now :))**

**

* * *

**

Dream

"No!"

He felt himself being pushed away and he stumbled backwards, cold air slapping him in the face, effectively awakening his foggy mind.

"I-... You-... We-... Her."

Then he was left with only the curtains, softly fluttering in the light breeze and dreams that were doomed to be forever that, just dreams.


	54. Never

**A/N Shoutouts to; Colie (you won't see much of Georgina anymore, at all, she is only mentioned, but it will be a while before she disappears altogether, I know, annoying), Lenners, dancer and You're Just As Sane As I Am.**

**

* * *

**

Never

She'd learnt something tonight.

She stared down at the swirling dresses, fanning out around the elegant penguins.

Balconies weren't always safe.

This one was safe, as it was in full view of the ballroom, but balconies were not the romantic havens she'd always taken them to be.


	55. Mess

**A/N Soutouts to; goldngarnet, dancer and Colie, Thanks so much! :)**

**

* * *

**

Mess

She arrived back in her room at eleven to find it exactly as she'd left it, a complete mess.

Funny, because when she'd left for the ball she hadn't intended the irony.

How her personal space was in just as much of a disarray as her mind was.

She still had to clean up. Both literally and mentally.


	56. Havoc

**A/N Shoutouts to; love-not-fight (thankyou!), dancer, Colie and Lenners.**

**

* * *

**

Havoc

All the partygoers were rushing around in confused circles, some even trying to apparate through the barriers. The clock had just struck the half-hour, and James surveyed the mayhem from under his cloak.

Flashes of light of all different colours could be seen in all directions; the Death Eaters had chosen their time well.

There was no time to find Georgina, he knew, but that didn't matter. Dumbledore had said he was only to protect her up until his own life was in danger.

He just ran to the only place he could think of to call his friends in for backup, but it wasn't until he had shut the magical door behind him that he realised his wand had fallen out of his pocket.

As he slumped against the wall in defeat the only thing that was running through his mind was; _Thank God Lily is safe. _


	57. Paper

**A/N Shoutouts to; goldngarnet, dancer :) and Colie (You are so clever! That's exactly what I meant! *No sarcasm in that statement*) **

**

* * *

**

Paper

"Lily! Thank Merlin you are up, I was just about to come and get you to tell you about this.Look here."

Benji handed Lily that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Emblazoned across the front page was the headline **AUROR'S BALL ATTACKED! YOU-KNOW-WHO SUSPECTED**.

"It said Alice was missing," he explained, watching her reaction.

Lily tore open the pages to see for herself. Sure enough, Alice was among the names, but along with another unexpected name, James Potter.


	58. Empty II

**A/N Shoutouts to; catisalivecatisdead, , Colie (you are really getting into this ;), goldngarnet, Your Just As Sane As I Am and dancer :)**

**

* * *

**

Empty II

The dim candlelight flickered over the stone walls casting illusions of approaching figures all over the walls.

They were driving him mad.

The dripping water didn't help either; it sounded like approaching footsteps.

Rescue would come eventually, he knew. After all, this was the Marauder's hideout, complete with food, bedding and of course alcohol.

But nothing for entertainment, except for his own confused thoughts.


	59. Muse

**A/N Shoutouts to; Sparkle Ninja27, xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx, Lenners, dancer and Colie :)**

**

* * *

**

Muse

The fourth candle was almost burnt out.

James calculated that this meant he had been trapped for about half a day, seeing as each candle burnt for approximately three hours

This particular candle reminded him of his patience with Georgina, how it was practically gone. Burnt out by how wearing her company was.

There was no competition, really, between emeralds and dirt. He knew what his choice would be every time. But there were other things to consider.

How Dumbledore was counting on James to protect Georgina, and the fact that however much he disliked Georgina he would never want someone's death on his conscience.

As the candle sputtered one last time and fizzled out, he came to a decision.

He just hoped it was the right one.


	60. Sigh

**A/N Soutouts to; goldngarnet, dancer, Colie (That's okay, hope he's feeling better) and Lenners.****

* * *

**

**Sigh**

Lily stopped to catch her breath and rest her arm. The work she had been doing was taking it's toll.

She was assigned to searching under the staircase and clearing out all the rubble, and while using her wand made it easier it still hurt to keep her arm in the air that long.

Sighing, she turned back to her work and caught a glimpse of purple fabric. Hurrying towards it she gasped when she saw Alice.

Curled up in a perfect little ball, sleeping with her hand around a broken wand, she looked so peaceful that Lily almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

Lily let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

* * *

A/N That last line is soo cliche, I know, but it seemed to fit. Now, I hadn't originally written this chap, but you all seemed so worried about Alice I had to put it in, so sorry for any mistakes... :)


	61. Gasp

**A/N Shoutouts to; Colie, catisalivecatisdead, and dancer :)**

**Just for the record, I am on cyclone watch and the internet may go down or something, so I apologise in advance if I can't update.. So Sorry, this is a horrible place to leave you... But I will try.**

**

* * *

**

Gasp

"Any sign of him yet, Sirius?" Lily gasped after running up to catch up to the man who was searching behind every tree and bush in sight.

"Who?" Sirius asked, confused.

"James, of course."

"Why do you care?" he paused, "I thought it was Alice you were here for."

"Yeah, well, they found her a while ago and I was, erm, worried..." she said guiltily, looking down. "Y'know, he is my partner and all..." she added lamely.

"You still carry a torch for him, don't you?" Sirius exclaimed, delighted.

"What? Of course not! Don't be silly." Lily attempted to say firmly, except it came out as a squeak.

"I see..." he responded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well, since you seem so stressed I might just know where he is. I need to stop here anyway; it's getting dark."

Sirius started off towards the house and glanced back at Lily, "Are you coming or not?"


	62. Blind

**A/N Shout outs to; Charals, flyawaylynn, Rinna-Girl, Colie and dancer, Thanx! **

**

* * *

**

Blind

Perhaps he had finally gone crazy, James wondered to himself, because he could swear he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

Surely not, because the rest of the Marauders would know where he was and that he was safe. Therefore there was no point in coming to find him until everyone else that was missing was accounted for.

But sure enough, the footsteps were getting louder.

"You in there, mate?" a voice said; Sirius was here.

"Yeah, I'm in here..." James replied.

"Good, we're opening the door now."

The door flew open before James had a chance to close his eyes, and the wand light almost blinded him.

Before he could recover himself, he was pushed into the wall in a crushing hug.

When his sight finally returned all he could see was red.


	63. Shock

**A/N Shoutouts to; goldngarnet, Lenners, dancer and Coile ;)**

**I am so mean, I know.**

**

* * *

**

Shock

Lily lay on her bed, too stunned to really feel anything.

She had been right about one thing though. She knew that effort had gone into this room as Mrs. Potter was so much nicer than Mrs. Fenwick.

"Lily?" Alice knocked lightly on her door, "Come on. You need to come out some time; you can't stay in there reliving that wonderful moment forever," Alice paused, and Lily could practically see her grin through the door, "No matter what a good kisser he is."

"Shut the fuck up, and piss off Alice!" she shouted, "It wasn't anything like that. Nothing like either of us imagined," she finished quietly.

"Oh... sweetie..." Alice burst in and although she was confused still sat on the bed next to her friend, "Shh... honey..."

And she continued to sit there, stroking her best friend's hair, for as long as Lily needed her.


	64. Guilt

**A/N Soutouts to; Black panther96 (ily), Coli and dancer, you guys rock my world!**

**Oh yeah, you may have gotten sightly the wrong message, so, James made a decision that caused him to _push Lily away when he hugged her_ so she went into shock and caused James to feel guilty... Sorry, I am so mean.**

**

* * *

**

Guilt

James was quiet as he ate his food, thinking.

His friends were more than happy to leave him to his own thoughts, as disgusted as they were with what he'd done with Lily. Nevertheless, they still deigned themselves to notice that he was putting himself through hell.

He wasn't one to go back on his word, but when Lily didn't come down to dinner that night, he was beginning to regret the choice he'd made.

Georgina had been delighted to see him of course, although she seemed a bit reluctant to leave the arms of 'Aiden' who had been 'comforting' her while she was waited. James suspected he'd done a bit more than that letting her cry on his shoulder, from the looks he'd been giving Georgina.

James didn't care. Perhaps it would be better if he let Georgina go off with this poor excuse for a boy; it would save him a lot of trouble.

As naïve as the notion was, he wanted to go and apologise to Lily and explain everything to her so she'd come rushing back into his arms and everything would be okay again.

But that was a while away. Either Dumbledore had to give him permission to 'dump' his girlfriend or Georgina had to do it herself.

And then there was Lily to convince.

Life was hard.


	65. Christmas

**A/N Shoutouts to; Dinny93, Missus Potter (thankyou so much!), dancer, Lenners, Colie and goldngarnet.**

**

* * *

**

Christmas

Because everyone had been searching the day before, the Potters exchanged their presents on Boxing Day.

But their substitute Christmas was a fiasco, to say the least.

At least it was for James, nothing seemed as bright as he'd always remembered.

It seemed the absence of a fiery red headed girl made all the difference.


	66. Blank

**A/N Shoutouts to; Kristabela G, ladystalke, Holly Swift ( Thankyou so much!), Odiana, Colie, dancer and Lenners... :)**

**

* * *

**

Blank

Alice was confused. She had come over to see how her friend was going on her essay, but had been met with blank parchment.

Lily had been sitting there for over an hour but not one mark had been made on the page, not even her name was written.

Alice waved her hand in front of Lily's eyes, "Hello? Is Lily home?"

"Huh, oh... yeah..." Lily blinked

Alice sighed and sat down and took out her things to start her essay.

It didn't occur to Alice until much later the Gryffindor had Quidditch practise that day, and the window she and Lily had been sitting at looked out over the pitch.

XxxxXxxx

Sirius watched his friend fly around the goalposts. He was surveying the team, a look of intense concentration on his face.

This was really the only time anyone saw a glimpse of the old James.

As he flew around the Quidditch pitch in the way he had always done, as if he owned the place, James let his worries go.

It was good to see that proud, slightly mischievous expression steal across his best mate's face, it gave Sirius hope that, one day, everything might go back to normal.

But what was normal?

He wished Dumbledore would just pull the plug on this whole scheme.


	67. Sound III

**A/N Shoutouts to; MarmaladeFizz, Leslie93, Colie (his mates know coz they also have people to protect, I have mentioned it, but not clearly...;), dancer, Lenners and Missus Potter :)**

**

* * *

**

Sound III

The Head's Common Room was empty again, which was now a regular occurrence, with no sign that either of the Heads spent much time here anymore.

Lily entered warily, looking around for any sign of her male counterpart. When there was none, she strode inside and flopped onto the only couch in the room that was not tabooed with memories.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the armrest, charting her plan of attack for the evening's homework. Being a NEWT student five months from exams, things were really piling up.

In the blessed silence that enveloped her, she became aware of a lot of the background noises that she had come to know and love. In addition to the usual creaks and groans, there was one sound that was almost unexpected.

'Almost' because it had happened before.

It happened about once a week, Potter paced across his bedroom, muttering to himself. The object of the mutterings changed every time but always one word remained the same; 'who'.

Today, it seemed he was muttering about Valentine's Day which was the next week, but Lily still could faintly make out those words.

"Who... who... who?"


	68. Merlin

**A/N Soutouts to; dancer, Lenners, lovefrog and Colie (you'll like this one!)**

**

* * *

**

Merlin

It was around the school like wildfire.

James Potter had broken up with Georgina Brown.

Finally.

Everywhere, the gossip was repeated there were sighs of relief, with thanks and praise going to Merlin from nearly everyone's lips.

They all thought that she was the reason they no longer had the boy they had previously known to be James Trouble-maker Potter. They couldn't blame him though; that girl was as tiresome as a flobberworm, but they still didn't see how it had lasted this long.


	69. Protect II

**A/N Shoutouts to; Starr22, goldngarnet, Colie and dancer :)**

**Also, if you hadn't picked up on it (I've only mentioned it briefly, many chapters ago), Sirius and Remus are also protecting people.**

**

* * *

**

Protect II

"I know that you are more than capable of handling yourself, Miss Evans, but there is always safety in numbers, and I would hate to see you hurt. As for Miss Brown, I believe that she has been sufficiently removed from the immediate target list, and by the time she is likely to be attacked, everyone else will be in danger as well, so there is no point in continuing that arrangement.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask you to tell Misters Black and Lupin that they are also no longer obliged to continue their arrangements.

"Thank you; that will be all."

If Dumbledore thought it strange that his two Heads didn't utter a sound throughout the duration of the entire meeting, he did not mention it.


	70. Silence II

**A/N Shoutouts to; TheHugMonster, BlondeBunny, Missus Potter, dancer and Colie :)**

**

* * *

**

Silence II

They sat on a couch in their Common Room without saying anything. The air between them was heavy with unsaid apologies, fears and hopes.

But neither made an effort to break the quiet.

Until-

"Bloody hell! Quidditch practise!" James swore as he leapt off the couch and ran out of the room.

"You'd better come with me," he called over his shoulder, then adding, almost scathingly, "I can't 'protect' you if you're all the way up here."


	71. High

**A/N Shoutouts to; Alexx-Rose (ily xoxo), TheHugMonster, Colie, goldngarnet, Rozzy, dancer and Lenners**

**

* * *

**

High

The wind was bitter as it whipped through Lily's hair, blowing it in any which direction. The strands nothing more than threads bound by a common anchor. Up this at this height, it seemed as though a constant storm was brewing.

The Quidditch players on the ground below were nothing more than ants. Ants she could crush beneath her boots.

She was taken completely by surprise when the stunning spell hit her from behind.

In fact, she didn't even know she was falling.


	72. Comfort

**A/N Soutouts to; Blood and Dark Chocolate, Tenacious Chica, NUDGELOVER, Roiyaru Ookami, flyawaylynn, dancer Missus Potter and Colie :)**

**

* * *

**

Comfort

_She is alive, she _is _alive..._

No matter how many times he repeated the words in his head, he still didn't quite believe them. Even though he had been the one to carry her to the hospital wing and ensure she would be okay before Madame Pomfrey insisted he leave.

Now he sat staring into the fire glancing at the Map every now and then, after all, the Map never showed dead bodies.


	73. Fog

**A/N Shoutouts to; lllesen, mysteriouslife, Missus Potter, TheHugMonster, Black Panther (ily), livelaughlove123, LilyEvans242, goldngarnet, dancer, Lenners and Colie**

**Thank you so much, that was the most reveiws I've gotten at a time! xoxoo *HUGS***

**Love, Sapphy, xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Fog

Everything was a haze up until half an hour ago when she'd woken up properly and was given another potion which brought back the sharp clarity and unfortunately the pain.

Professor Dumbledore was explaining everything that had happened, and how they hadn't caught who'd done it, but that wasn't what was puzzling her.

"Sorry, sir, but I thought you said that Potter carried me here. How is that? I thought... He loved Brown..."

"Ah, yes, the Miss Brown situation_..._ I assume that you remember the conversation we had on Monday?"

"The protection thing, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Evans, 'the protection thing', well, she was in the same position you are now, under Mr_._ Potter's care. Of course she had no knowledge of this because, although she was present when I informed Mr_._ Potter, she has no recollection of the meeting. All she knows is that she and Mr_. _Potter had brief relationship and it is now over

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend dinner to inform the school of your well-being, and that you will be released tomorrow. Good day," he paused, halfway out the door, "Oh, and Miss Evans?"

"Yes sir?"

"You won't be too hard on Mr. Potter, will you? I fear that what I asked him to do _was_ a little much."


	74. Boy

**Shoutouts to; Tbaby13, Colie, Lenners and dancer :)**

**

* * *

**

Boy

"And make sure you go and find that boy of yours, Miss Evans. He's been in here every hour asking after you, and I don't want him worrying anymore. He's been so nice, and you can see in way he looks at you he really cares about you. You're lucky to have someone like him."

"Who, Benji?"

"No, I'm talking about Mr. Potter, dearie. But speaking of Mr. Fenwick, he came and asked me to give you this letter. Now, you'd better not go back to him, or you'll have me to deal with, along with the rest of the staff. Now go and find James, he's such a nice boy; I'd hate to see him hurt."


	75. Letter II

**A/N Shoutouts to; JessLeo89, TheHugMonster, goldngarnet, Colie, dancer, Missus Potter.**

**I may not be able to update for a bit coz I've got so much to do, but'll I'll be back within a week, promise.**

**Love, Sapphy, oxxo**

**

* * *

**

Letter

_Lily,_

_I know. So don't worry about me. I, also, had other reasons for dating you._

_Just so you know, Hestia Jones and I are now an item._

_Sorry,_

_Benji_


	76. Stag

**A/N Shoutouts to; Ducky Ninja Number Two, TheHugMonster, Lenners, Missus Potter, Colie and dancer ;)**

**

* * *

**

Stag

Lily walked into the common room and saw that it was empty. She sighed and sat down on the nearest couch, defeated.

Alice had spent the entire day pestering her as to why James was the one who had taken such good care of her when she was in the Hospital Wing.

"_I thought you said he didn't care!" _Alice's voice rang in her head

Sighing again, Lily got up and tuned towards the door to her bedroom. She gasped and stood there frozen, staring at the foot of the stairs.

There it was. A stag.

But not just any stag, this one had hazel eyes.

James' eyes.


	77. Break the Silence

**A/N Shoutouts to; my angel of justice, TheHugMonster, Colie, goldngarnet, Missus Potter, dancer and Lenners.**

**Please also check out my new oneshot In Need Of Attention?**

**

* * *

**

Break (the Silence)

"Why transform though?" Lily asked, curious, "Not that I'm complaining, it's so good to _finally_ see the whole picture."

"Well, I thought it would be the best way to get your attention," James said, grinning sheepishly.

Lily snorted with mirth, "Well, it worked. You now have my undivided attention, Potter."

"Back to 'Potter' is it, _Evans_," James chuckled, and the names which had once held copious amounts of contempt were now terms of endearments (and entertainment), "And you_always_ had _my_ attention."

"Oh, you!" Lily smiled, swatting James' knee.

She sighed contentedly. Perhaps everything would now go back to the way it was before.

She certainly hoped so.


	78. Truth about Revenge

**A/N Shoutotus to: dancer, Colie and Lenners :) you three really are this story ;)**

**

* * *

**

Truth (about Revenge)

"So, you really didn't like Fenwick, you were just trying to make me jealous?" James repeated, brow wrinkled.

"Come to think of it," he paused, "you never really seemed too happy with him..."

"You put up a bloody good show with Brown," Lily accused.

"Ahh, well, there wasn't anything there, promise," he stammered. This topic was still tender as a fresh bruise. He wasn't proud about having a 'relationship' with someone like Georgina.

"You really did though. Have you seen the looks she's been sending you?"

"Nope, I've had a good distraction," he replied cheekily, trying to break the tension and coax a smile out of his partner.

"You are a bloody git, you know that right?" Lily countered, teasingly, rewarding James's efforts with a smirk.


	79. Perfect Perfection of a different kind

**A/N Shoutouts to: xMelodiix, usuilove21, beckylovesriddle, fisforphenomenal, TheHugMonster, Missus Potter, Lenners, Colie and dancer ;)**

**

* * *

**

Perfect (Perfection of the right kind)

Lily knew that Valentines was the next day, and even though neither of them had actually said it aloud, they both knew they'd spend it together.

_Even so, an actual invitation _would_ be nice,_ Lily thought.

Then as she laid her head on the pillow to drop off to sleep that night, there was a small pop and an envelope materialised next to her nose.

She snatched it out of the air and pulled herself up to a sitting position.

The first thing to fall out of the folds of paper was an oddly shaped piece of glass. The note attached read; _Touch this to your pendant._

Immediately she touched it to the jewel around her neck.

The diamond slowly moulded together, eventually transforming into the shape of a snitch. She'd have to congratulate James later; that had been some impressive magic.

She then turned to the letter now lying on the covers, picked it up with shaking fingers and unfolded it.


	80. Heart Invite of a different sort

**A/N Shoutouts to: Rinna-Girl, goldngarnet, Lenners, TheHugMonster, Colie and dancer.**

**Now, this is the last chapter, but don't worry there will be an epilogue, and I shall also do an entire onesot dedicated for Valentines, so to know when that's up (it may be a week or so) put me on author alert, so you will know for sure, otherwise... ;)**

**

* * *

**

Heart (an Invite of a different sort)

_Lily,_

_You now have my snitch. This is the snitch I caught by accident that time, you remember?_

_Well, now it's yours, complete with all the spells I cast upon it. (I know, you can thank me later)_

_And I suppose along with it comes a promise of eternity and all that jazz._

_So you'll be coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, I assume? Good._

_James _

Lily smiled at this, it was so typically James, skirting around anything really meaningful, but then after this, there was something else.

It was written in different ink and slightly less precise, almost an afterthought.

_I know what I said above was very indifferent, but Lily, I mean it. You have my heart, and I have no desire to get it back. It is yours for as long as you want to keep it._

_Really._

_Forever yours,_

_Love,_

_James M. Potter_

_X_


	81. Epilogue

**A/N And here we are! Shoutouts to; Rinna-Girl, Mehghla, love-not-fight, catisalivecatisdead, amy-x-ian-forever, AmeliaNior and goldngarnet.**

**Special mentions go to: Lenners, my wonderful beta, Missus Potter and Colie(thanks so much!) for consitantly reveiwing every chapter, and finally to dancer who not only stuck with this story all the way through, but my other story _Secret Obsessions_, too. Thank you so much! ;)**

**And a reminder to put me on author alert so you know when that oneshot is up ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"You remember those days don't you?" Lily asked wistfully remembering.

"Of course I do, they were happier times. Who could forget them?"

"Although they are only 'happier' because of what is happening now, really. Don't you think so, James?"

"Yeah, that's true, but it's all the memories we've got."

"It'll make some story to tell our little one, though," Lily sighed, leaning back against her husband's chest, his arms coming around her, coming to rest on the slight swell of her belly.

"Yes, it will."

_It most definitely will._


End file.
